theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
Rap Battle: CoGreen vs. Orange
UNCREATIVE RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! '' ''COGREEN2.0! VERSUS! ORANGEBIRD! BEGIN! 2.0: I'll go first. Of course it's true! It doesn't take much to stump a punk like you! When I stroll in the chat, I be ownin the town! When you walk in the chat, people think "is that a clown?". Step down kid! You can't take down a man! You gonna try to beat me? That's a very poor plan. *shoots confetti cannon* Yeah.... *pushes confetti cannon off stage* Fab: *playing with confetti canon* Orange: *puts a bomb on confetti cannon* Brickster: *takes bomb off. Bomb explodes* Fab: '''*throws bomb at Orange* '''Orange: *dodges* Bomb: *dodges dodge* Everyone: :O Orange: 'Hey dude, you know whats your problem. I think it is because you can't admit I am awesome. You have your up's. But you have your downs. But if we were in a swimming contest, I bet you would drown. You were premoted, but I don't care. Oh crap I would've almost sweared. '''2.0: '''Your raps are a spark, but mines a bonfire! Your raps a wave. But mine's tidal wave higher! You talk a drown? HA! Man, you're going down! Victory is mine, it was always that way! Didn't anybody tell you this is big boy's play? Now sit in the corner and think what you have done! You hurting brain cells right now, I'm just havin fun! *throws cats into the audience* '''Brickster: '*catches cat* 'Fab: '*shoots a cat out of confetti cannon for fun* '''Cat: CoGreen! Man, you nothin but a sob! You an unsuspecting victim, and I'm about to rob! Step down, cause this feline bout to pounce! My rap is greater than tons! You're measures to about an ounce! *puts on shades* CoGreen: :O Cat: You wanna watch me take the crown? Hey Brick! Hey Fab! I take you ALL down! You can't beat me, Victory comin in Fives! I pick you all off, I still have ma nine lives Orange: '''I don't care. Oh you can't bare. What you can do to me, while I am in my underwear. You have the will, but I have the skill. You have nothing to do like that fish that has gills! You made me puke. And I will nuke you! '''CoGreen: Orange, MAN! You see what's goin on? This cat wants to field. We have to be the brawn! He's a hardcore cat! But he hasn't met us! We two strong rappers! And he's just a puss! Cat: Imma girl you jerk! Now get back to work! CoGreen: '''You son of a b**** '''Cat: '''Imma cat. That's immposible. '''Security: alright, cat, you're outta here. Cat: Security Guard! You a tub o lard! Security:'I can't rap, so...this is over. ''*screen fuzzes out* Behind The Scenes '''CoGreen: This cat is too powerful! She's a monster at that! It we don't stop him soon, she could rule the world full o cat! We need to work as one! Or the battle's done! Take this now, or leave and meow! *there was an epic duel between Orange, CoGreen and the cat. In the end, Orange and CoGreen vanquished the cat* CoGreen: Fab! *tosses the cat to Fab* Fire him. *gestures to the cannon* Fab:*shoots cat out of cannon* Cat: Meow meow m********** *is blasted* MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOoooooowwwwwwww...... *is gone* *there was a disturbance in the chat at this point. Then we got back on track* CoGreen: Why'd we stop? Are you wussing out? That's fine with me, I don't even need to shout. This battle is mine, that's right, it's mine! I'm as healthy as can be! You ain't lookin so fine! WHO WON? '' ''WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! YOU DECIDE! UNCREATIVE --*''Cat Flies By*-- ''RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Who won? '''The Uncreative Phsyco,' the Random Guy in the House, '''Or '''The Cat? VOTE BELOW'' Who Won The Battle? CoGreen OrangeBird Cat